


Where You Lead (I Will Follow)

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: A fanfic based on the tv show Gilmore Girls where Castiel is a single father and Dean owns a diner.Cas was 16 when he became a dad. And almost seventeen when he ran away from home with the baby in his arms. He found small town Lawrence and then eventually found himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Coffee coffee coffee

The quiet tinkle of the bell, the soft gust of cool air that filled the diner, and the smell of pine and old books told Dean who was behind him before he even needed to look. “Please, please, please?” The other man almost whined as Dean span round on the spot, coffee pot clutched closer to him. Dean sighed softly, though a small smile shaped his lips as he looked over the other man. Cas had been a regular at the Winchester diner as long as Dean cared to remember. A solid fifteen plus years of Cas’s begging for more coffee had Dean knowing exactly what the other man would say next. “Yours is the best, you know that.” Cas and Dean said in succession. Cas’s blue eyes seemed to take on a sparkle at that. They did this dance every single day it seemed. Dean trying his hardest to resist giving in, not wanting to be the reason Castiel suffered a heart attack at work. And Cas promising he’ll only have one more cup that day, because nobody makes the bean juice like he does. The blue eyed man even flirts a little, sometimes. Trying to butter Dean up to get what he wants. He doesn’t need to do that of course, Dean would go to the ends of the earth if the other man wanted him to — Cas just didn’t need to know that yet. 

Minutes later Cas’s coffee cup was filled to brim with dark, steaming coffee and Dean was waxing poetic about how Cas was a glorious friend and many loved him but alas the heart attack from his coffee cup could’ve been prevented. This is how their mornings always went. And, as if right on cue, in walked Castiel’s sixteen year old son to interrupt whatever was going on between the two grown men. Jack looked like Cas in some ways. He had floppy hair and a bright grin, the type that seemed to always reach their eyes. He was tall, with broad shoulders and long gangly legs. Jack didn’t seem to know what to do with his legs and his most recent growth spurt meant that all of his jeans fit awkwardly at his ankle. He continued to tell his father that it was the fashion. That all the kids would wear their pants that way, but Castiel had already made a note to purchase new clothes for his growing boy. One difference between the two men, Dean noted, was that Jack’s hair was blonde- like sunshine, whereas Cas’s hair was almost black. Dean imagined ravens being jealous of his hair. Or perhaps one perching on top of his head as a child, and refusing to leave. That made him laugh, causing both Novak men to look up at him with matching lopsided grins. Dean noted with stark realisation that Jack’s eyes are a completely different shade to Cas’. He found himself staring into those deep blue eyes far too long and only Jack ordering Dean’s famous burger was enough to drag him out of his daydream. “One burger coming right up!” Dean span on his heals, ignoring the way other patrons of the diner were trying to catch his attention.  
A little while later — you can’t rush perfection—, Dean returned with a burger in one hand and a plate of his pie of the day in the other. Knowing how Castiel would just whine for one before long. Cas had a huge sweet tooth, something that Dean shared. After setting down the plates, he waggled a finger at Jack, who’s hands were curled around his fathers coffee cup, drinking in the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee. “You don’t have to drink that stuff, Jack. You don’t have to turn out like him.” Dean said jovially, half hoping he could save himself years of torture from the younger Novak in future. At this rate Dean should just invest in coffee stocks because of the amount these two drank. 

“Too late,” Jack grinned around his mug. His eyes settling on his father who just grinned back.


	2. Dance, Burger Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decides maybe just maybe Dean is more than just a friend.

The Hive Inn seemed to be much busier this time of year. It was early November and people seemed to be coming to visit small towns like Lawrence to pick up Christmas presents from independent shops, or bask in the beauty of small town life before they returned to busy cities and hectic lifestyles just in time for Thanksgiving. After checking in yet another charming young couple, Cas found himself slumping into their kitchen. It was huge, way bigger than his little desk space, but his business partner and best friend Gabriel seemed to have food on every available surface. There were forgotten pots of soups that Gabe hadn’t liked the taste of blocking his way to the coffee machine and Cas made sure to groan extra loudly as he moved things out of his way. As soon as he poured himself a cup of the sweet nectar though, he relaxed a little. Leaning against the counter top to look at his friend, who was currently head first inside his large oven, grunting about something that Cas himself wouldn’t understand. “Planning on ending it all, Gabe?” Cas mused with a soft smile gracing his lips. “You know, if you did it off site my insurance wouldn’t go through the roof.” He canted his head to one side just as Gabriel removed himself from the oven with a loud curse. “It’s not getting hot enough.” He sighed. Rubbing his hands together on his pinny to clean off the mess. “How can I bake if I can’t get my machines to the right damn temperature.” Gabe pointed an accusatory finger at one of his staff. A young girl who went by Kaia. And thats when Cas stepped in, practically shoving Gabe out the door before he could make yet another assistant cry and quit. As they left everyone else working in the kitchen could hear Gabe whining about how you couldn’t get the staff these days. 

Cas handed over his much needed mug of coffee to his friend as they settled into the library of their Inn. It was Castiel’s favourite place to come to escape the madness of running an inn with people like Gabe. He loved the other man, almost like a brother, but everyone knew the chef had a fiery temper and a need for perfection in everything he did. Gabe took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. “This could do with a little nutmeg or—“ he was cut off by the death stare sent his way by Cas. Who instantly said “—touch my coffee and die.” Most people would recoil in fear at that look alone, but Gabe just flopped himself down in one of the many comfy arm chairs in their library and holds out the mug, which Cas gratefully accepted. His fingers curling around the mug as his eyes scanned over their books. He took a moment to list a few new things they needed, and a few he should probably get rid of. Who needed three copies of Twilight anyway?

He was too busy creating lists in his head that he didn’t hear Gabe ranting on about his oven and how he needed it fixing or he needed the money to buy a new one. As if Castiel had that kind of cash stuffed down the side of his sofa at home. The inn was making good money, sure, but not the kind that could pay for each kitchen refit that Gabe decided he needed. Cas sighed and flopped down in the leather armchair opposite his friend. One long leg gracefully crossing over the other. “I suppose,” he started, finally letting his eyes settle on Gabe, “I could get Dean to take a look at it. He’s good with his hands.” He added quickly. Ignoring the look that the shorter man sent his way. Gabe just smirked and barely hid his cackle. “Oh sure he is. You love how he handles his meat, don’t you Cassie boy?” Gabe was on the edge of his seat. He loved teasing his friend, who claimed to be forever alone, about his friendship with Diner Boy. It was almost as if Cas was blind to the little looks Dean sent his way. Or the thousands of times Dean has come to his aid. Gabe could list ten in just as many seconds. One particular moment was when they were raising the money to buy this place. Cas had refused to ask his parents for a cent, having not spoken to them in almost four years now. They had their savings of course, and a couple of investors but they still needed more. That’s when Cas almost broke down. Refusing to talk to anyone until Dean showed up on his doorstep with burgers and his cheque book. They’d talked all night about Cas’s dream and how he was so close he could almost taste it. That’s when Dean wrote a cheque for the rest of the money they needed. Thousands of dollars. And he just handed it over to Cas like it was nothing. When in reality Gabe knew just how long it took for Dean to save up that cash. 

How could Castiel not see? How much Diner Boy cared for him? Did he not notice the way his piercing green eyes would land on Cas at every single town meeting, or the way Dean would have a fresh pot of coffee brewing when he knew Cas would be coming into his diner. Gabe was dealing with a moron. He just needed to make Castiel see. That’s all. That is what he was going to say, until he noticed that the taller man already had his nose buried in his phone tying in Dean’s number from memory. 

It wasn’t long after that that the kitchen was cleared of staff and Castiel once again found himself, lower back resting against the countertop, coffee mug in hand as he stared at the body inside his stove. His head cocked to one side as he heard said body grunt and remove itself from its hunched position. Cas was the last one to admit he’d been mesmerised by the curve of Dean’s ass in those jeans. And how they seemed to fit him just right. “It’s an easy fix.” Dean said once his face was upright again. Grinning at Cas as he said it. “I’ve got my tools in the car. I’ll be right back.” In the time it took Dean to hurry out to Baby —of course he named his car—, Gabe and a few other staff had joined him in his viewing position. Cas found himself irritated by that, but he didn’t know why. Surely they all had work to do instead of staring at his friends ass. He made a mental not to chastise them all about it later. Luckily his mood was lifted as Dean returned, large red box in hand. Dean placed that on the floor and then rid himself of his red plaid shirt, knowing it would just get dirty. The black tshirt he had on underneath seemed to hug his arms in all the right places, emphasising each individual curve of muscle. The lines of his stomach were noticeable too and— wait a minute. Why was Castiel thinking about Dean’s arms and whether or not they’d be able to hold him up? He shook his head to get rid of that thought and glared at his staff, who looked like they were having similar ideas to him. Cas grumbled something about them all getting back to work and slid out of the kitchen towards his office. 

Once the door was shut, Castiel sunk down into his desk chair and ran his palm over his face, signing softly. That was weird. Wasn’t it? Thinking about a friend like that was weird. He had to get out more. Perhaps Gabe and a few of the other guys would want to hit up a club later? Maybe he could find a woman to hook up with. Or a man. Just not one of his oldest and dearest friends. As if on cue a knock at the door pulled Cas out of his head. “Come in.” He murmured, voice deeper than it had been earlier in the day a fact Cas blamed on lack of coffee and definitely not because he’d been fanaticising about getting pushed up against the wall by a man with green eyes and stubble. Cas’s blue eyes locked onto Dean’s green as the other man kicked his door shut with a soft click. “S’all fixed for you, Cas.” Dean flashed a boyish grin as he flopped himself down on the edge of Cas’s desk. It was sturdy and made of some fancy would Dean wouldn’t be able to pronounce he assumed. But he found his fingers tracing pattens in the grain anyways. Cas instantly relaxed into his seat. A soft sigh escaping him. When it was just the two of them in close quarters like this Cas found it difficult to worry about anything at all. Dean seemed to have a calming presence. It made Cas feel relaxed, like he could let his guard down and just be Cas. Not Castiel James Novak single father and giant let down to his family name. And definitely not Cas confused about his sexuality and possibly in love with the guy sat right in front of him Novak. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Dean caught his eye once more. “I’ve got a cherry pie with your name on it waiting at the diner for lunch. I’ll even make that burger you like. And extra strong coffee.” Dean’s voice was soft, a hint of teasing in it. Almost as if he knew exactly what had been running through Cas’s mind a few moments ago. Cas couldn’t help but smirk at his friend. “God what did I do to deserve you Hm? I could kiss you, Dean Winchester!” Dean winked and lifted himself off the wood desk, definitely strong enough to hold two male bodies, he noted. “I’ll send you my bill in the mail. Heck, I’ll make sure to add two kisses.” And with that, Dean disappeared behind the wooden door once more.


End file.
